The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device with improved reliability.
An electronic device is activated by an electrical signal applied thereto. The electronic device may include various electronic components, such as a display device or a touch sensor. The electronic components are assembled or combined with each other by a combining member and then the components are contained in a case. During fabrication or usage of the electronic device, the electronic device may be exposed to a variety of external impacts. The external impact may be exerted on the electronic components in the electronic device.